buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JThan9/Dungeon World Deck and Katana World Deck 1.2
Along with Magic World Deck (Wizard Deck 1.2) , those are the decks I've made with the last booster set. I also wanted to make a Shinsegumi deck but with only 5 monsters and one spell it seemed like the choices are pretty obvious, so I will wait until more of them come out to make one. On the one side, we have a Dungeon World Deck, focus on Dungeon Enemy. None of them, Adventurer nor Dungeon Enemy fits very well with my style, which is based on control like Magic World does. So I decided for the bad guys because they are better by their own. I mean, I dont need to have 2 monsters/items to get the best of them. Flag: Dungeon World Flag' 'Total Cards: 50'+2 Buddy: '''Big Surprise Pandora ''Monsters (26): '' Size 0 (2)'' 2X Fate Skeleton '' Size 1 (13)'' 4X Evil-Breack 4X Big Surpise Pandora 3X Mimica with a Prize 2x Gummy Slime '' Size2 (9)'' 4X Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald 3X Blade Wing Phoenix 2X Skull Golem, Mazubaha '' Size 3 (2)'' 2X Guardian Dragon of Ruins, Meteor Rain Spells (20) 4XDemon Lord's Dungeon 4X Dangerous Fuse 4X Divine Protection of Shalsana 4X Pillar of Fire 2X Oracle of Tubal 2X Rolling Stone Item (4) 4X Dominion Rod The basic strategy of this deck is having Demon Lord's Dungeon on the field as soon as possible. That's why I run 4 of Evil-Break, to bring Dominion Rod on my hand and play the set spell. However, it is not always possible to do that. Mimic and Pandora have a random ability but they have hihger stats than the rest so I rather them to Gummy Slime and Dachs, Cobalt. Moreover, Pandora is the only way this deck has to gain life, which is something Dungeon World needs due to those lifelink monsters. Grunwald is the best defense they have. Dungeon World has a lack of defense and 5000 defense and soulguard is the best Dungeon Enemy can get. Phoenix is a great threat and only cost one gauge. At the beginning I though Thunder Spartis would be a great option, but the lifelink is not worth it, so I put a vanilla monster. Meteor Rain, despite it has also lifelink, at least it has a counter skill that allows you destroy the attacking monster. Boosted by Dominion Rod, it can force some link attacks. Fate skeleton can support it or being a third monster on a 1/2/0 formation. Dungeon World hasn't got many spells because it is a new one. Both of the defensive spell needs one gauge, besides Pillar of Fire has a center restriction. Despite that, both of them are pretty good. Dangerous Fuse is another random card but is the only way of charge or drawing (without discarding). Oracle of Tubal just in case I run out of cards and Rolling stone against walls I cannot break through. Item is part of the main strategy. If I have shields I can use it for attacking and when I won't have more It can be used to power up the defense. ---- ---- The other deck is a Katana World Deck based on Item and Move monster. I didn't follow the burning style that the booster set offers. Flag: Katana World Flag' 'Total Cards: 54'+2 Buddy: '''Sky Ninja, Yamitagarasu ''Monsters (26): '' Size 1 (15)'' 4X Sky Ninja, Yamitagarasu 4X Electron Ninja, Shiden 4X Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage 3X Accelerate Ninja, Hayate '' Size2 (7)'' 4x Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya 2X Wandering Ninja, Tobikato 1X Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji '' Size 3 (4)'' 2X Superior Strenght Ninja, Kotaro Fuma 2X Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura Spells (22) 4X Art of Body Replacement 3X Demon Way, Oborogenbu 4X Shinobi Scroll 3X Ninja Arts, Serpent Glare 2X Ninja Arts, Half-Kill 3 Art of Explosive, Hades Fall 2X Clear Serenity 1X Shooting Cross Knives, Right-Hand Item (6) 4X Elite Sword, Onimaru 2X Ninja Blade, Kurogachi It can be a surprise that a ninja deck don't use the impacts cards. I think that it doesnt fit well on it because with Shinobi Scroll and Shiden is already gauge heavy. Actually it can be compatible with those two cards but adding Elite Sword, Onimaru and Kotaro Fuma, Hades Fall is not. As I said I focus on move monsters along with Items, They are Yamitagarasu, Hayate and Kotaro Fuma along with Onimaru, which is a very good card, and Kurogachi as a second option. Tsukikage has a great attack and it can be used as defense, and Shiden is basic for drawing. I'm not sure about size 2 line up. I choose Jiraiya and Tobikato for its stats, and Kashinkoji because the information is always good. Asura and Wandered, the gold very similar to me. Asura is costless although its skill makes hand 0, so I rather it over Gold. I use Shinobi scroll has a second hand so Asura skill can be better. Although I run the maximum of it, Shiden or Tsukikage's skill can use the rest, so it is not a big problem. I play both defensive spell Ninja Arts and Demon Way because i usually have the center opened. Serpent Glare is also for defense and Hall-Kill is very usefull because a lot of deck has cards with soulguard. I only play Clear Serenity if I put it before on Shinobi scroll or I run out of guage because I use Shinobi Scroll and Shiden skill very often. Right-Hand is very situational but works making your opponents play carefully. Category:Blog posts